See You Later
by ImaginatorDisney
Summary: "And it hit me, that a blonde stranger, who kept giving me strange visits, was the person I relied on the most." Her story of how her world changed, because of a boy. Jogan.
1. Prologue

When in a high school, an empty hall seems to only be an occurrence after school. But there are also those sometimes rare moments, where during school hours, there was a completely abandoned hallway, unoccupied by students nor teachers.

This particular day was senior ditch day. The event, organized by grateful teachers, was a one day school event where all kids in the grade were allowed to leave school, and do whatever they please, and get full credit for the day. However, you had to attend the check in room to receive credit.

When Jasmine entered the abandoned hallway, she was shocked. She wasn't expecting the emptiness, she even expected the school geniuses to be I the hallway, standing there with their oversized books and there nerdy but semi cute glasses, discussing the meanings of words Albert Einstein himself probably never heard of. She didn't think they would participate in the day that was completely against their morals, unless it was to sped the day in the library. However, she could not judge them, for she did not know their lives behind the scenes.

She knew about the ditch day, of course, and she was going to check in. There was 15 minutes till 9:30, and after 9:30 you were officially absent. She has had her fair share of absent days, but she wasn't planning on being the one absent on Senior Ditch Day. Finally seeing the tall dark blue double doors, she pushed them open.

It was empty. The room was just as abandoned as the rest of the school. Confused as if she was in the right place, she looked around. Sure enough, a dark sign looking like it was written like a kindergartener with a sharpie, read Check-In. Jasmine was shocked. She expected to be there with all the late people, but apparently she was too late.

The school clock read 10:30. She didn't think it was possible, her clock said 9:30. Walking over to the stain filled foldable tables, she picked up a small piece of paper with information filled on it, and checked the date. She groaned. It was daylight savings time, and she must of forgotten to set her clocks back that weekend. It was a busy weekend for her, if you count Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars and a jug of ice cream busy.

Jasmine sighed and walked out of the room. Seeing the emptiness of the halls as a great tie to think, she sat down on one of the benches in the halls and just thinking about random stuff about her life, and who she was.

_"I am neither popular nor nerdy, I am not smart but I am not stupid, I have friends, yet I am alone. If I am none of these things, than who am I?"_

Average. She was like those extras in a movie, who linger in the background, and don't play a important role in the production, and was just there. They existed while the main character, their friends, and their enemies experienced a story that would be something unforgettable, if it were a real thing, of course. It seemed like in her life, she was waiting for the big production.

She silently got up, and walked to her car. She sighed as she saw a boy, around 17, leaning against her car. He was holding a leather jacket, and he was a blonde, He was tall, and muscular. He was looking at her. He was staring at her, more like it. She was doing the same. The boy intrigued her. He started to walk towards her, and taking the instinct of the heart, and no the brain.

She stopped, but he continued. He didn't stop until he got to her, and whispered something in her ear.

"See You Later."

She looked down, and stayed like that for a few seconds. When she looked back up, he was gone. She shrugged it off, and stepped into her car and drove away.

But as his statement went, she would indeed see him again.

So here is my first chapter in my new multi-chapter fic! This one is kind of short, but is only an introductory paragraph. I am excited for this account, and can wait for you guys to see more of my writing!

Before I leave, I just wanna say, the original owner of this account has quit writing. She could not find a passion for it anymore, and she didn't wanna continue the account. She deleted the stories, then gave it to me.

So ya, just wanted to let you know!

-ImaginatorDisney-


	2. Chapter 1

The dark gloomy sky formed a over her head, the setting matching her mood. The day was very boring. She was driving a car to Morton's, a cute yet underrated coffee shop that will probably never come close to Starbucks in popularity.

Jasmine walked into the empty building and sat in one of the green chairs, pulling out her phone from the inside of her pocket. She pulled out her camera app, and looked in the background, and saw a familiar face.

She walked outside, hoping he was still there. She was wondering how he could be so sneaky and disappear so soon, but even she had her mysteries, so she didn't go further into the subject.

He was staring at her, he green eyes looking deep into her brown ones. She couldn't help but stare back, a small smile creeping its way onto her face.

"Jasmine!" It was the shop owner. She turned around and looked at him, giving him a smile. He placed something in her small hands.

"You almost forgot this." He opened up her hands to reveal her cell phone.

"Thank you." Jasmine breathed, and as soon as the shopkeeper was out of sight, she looked around for the kid.

But he was gone.

* * *

><p>Jasmine went back to her middle class home, a small, suburban condo which was painted in cartoon white and orange. Her grandma was sitting in there, holding a half knitted scarf and a big smile.<p>

"Hey Jasmine!" Her grandma smiled.

"I know they came today. You don't have to try to hide it from me." Jasmine said, placing one hand on her hip.

Her grandmothers smile went away, and she slumped back in the chair, sighing. "Jasmine, you know we don't have a lot of money. Your a teenager. Helping me pay the bills should not be at the top of your priority list."

"But it's going to be, as long as bills are this big of a problem. I'll get a job, and we can cut the cell phone bill. You don't have one and I don't need one." Jasmine said, grabbing her coat and getting ready to go out again.

"Sweetie, please. For your grandmama." Her grandmother started, but Jasmine interrupted her.

"No. There is a teen assistant opening at Watson enterprises, and I am going to try to get the job." Jasmine said, almost out the door.

"Wait, Jaz, I almost forgot!" Jasmine's grandma stared, and Jasmine turned around, looking at her Grandma.

"Yes?"

"Keep safe." Her grandma have her a safe smile, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Jasmine shoved her hands in her pockets, and took a little detour. She was going to that job interview, but she had somewhere else to be first.<p>

"Jasmine." The leaders cold voice ran down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Jasmine turned around, and have the leader a cold stare.

"You've been sending me those letters." Earlier that week, Jasmine had received a series of anyomous letters with locations and dates. The last one had a name. North Angels. A popular gang in her area, and they practically controlled all of the northern area.

"Correct. And before we give you any more information, you have to agree. Say yes, and stay with us forever, or say no, and never here another word from us again." The leader spoke, and looked at Jasmine.

"I agree." Jasmine said blankly, and looked at the leader. She was smirking. She pulled Jasmine by the wrist, and led her into a room. She pushed Jasmine into a chair, and grabbed her wrist.

"What exactly are you doing?" Jasmine asked, looking at the leader.

"We're tattooing our logo on your wrist. Rule number one of the North Angels, is that you have to wear a symbol of us wherever you go. Tattoos' will be a permanent marking." The leader said. The artist grabbed Jasmine's wrist, cleaned it, and started drawing the logo, to every last detail. It was painful at first, but as the progress went farther along she didn't feel it as much.

Jasmine started noticing little details about the room. It was dark, very dark, with a red light in the middle, to give it an eerie and mysterious vibe - and it was working.

"This is all for today. You come here tomorrow at eight o clock to do initiation. You don't show up without a good excuse, you suffer the consequences. And you have to text me beforehand." Jasmine said.

"I don't have you number-" Jasmine started, then someone behind the leader handed her her phone, which she swore was in her pocket. In it, had every member of the gang. She had to start putting names on faces.

"Wait," Jasmine said, turning back to face the leader. "What is your name?"

"Nobody here knows that." The leader started, smiling. "But just call me Storm."

* * *

><p>Jasmine headed to Watson enterprises, automatically getting a very sophisticated vibe about the place.<p>

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Kang." Jasmine said, to the lady at the desk. "I called about the job interview-" Jasmine got cut off with the lady lazily pointing at the door and mumbling a faint 212.

Jasmine located the room, opening the small wooden door. It led into the dark room, being dimly lighted up as the man in front of her turned in a lighter, pressed his cigarette up to it, and blew. He shuffled in the seat, and mumbled in a voice.

"Who are you." It was grumbly, and it sounds like the man had smoked a pack too many if those cigarettes.

"I'm Jasmine Kang, sir. I'm here for the job-" Jasmine got cut off by his voice again.

"Your Hired."

"Sir, I-"

"Don't question my decisions. Now get out." Jasmine couldn't see it, but she knew he was pointing at the door. She gave him a low yes sir, as she exited the building.

* * *

><p>He watches from overhang, her underdressed office clothes clear from his spot on the roof. She keeps dragging herself into his life without notice, and it's perfect.<p>

"See You Later." He whispered, and climbed back to the ground.


End file.
